


"A mitad de la noche"

by BlueBird382



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Wet Dream
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBird382/pseuds/BlueBird382
Summary: Nancy acaba de renunciar al trabajo que Sky le ofreció hace un par de días, este ultimo dijo algunas cosas hirientes estando algo ebrio; no es un capitulo en si de "La chica del Uroboros", es un one-shot aparte de un sueño húmedo que Nan tuvo directamente después de eso.
Kudos: 1





	"A mitad de la noche"

Estaba furiosa, todo mi día se había ido al carajo, estaba harta de recibir mensajes de Tobias disculpándose por algo que no hizo; y aún más molesta de que Sky no hubiera tenido la decencia de disculparse por sí mismo.

Regrese a casa hasta muy entrada la noche, con una caja de pizza fría y una botella de vino barato; esa era mi solución a cualquier problema. Eso y Tom.

Me quede en la sala, para mi mala fortuna o como una mala broma del destino, había un viejo concierto de Sky en la televisión; mi primer pensamiento fue cambiar el canal…

Pero entonces vi sus ojos, y me faltó el aliento, verlo en un escenario, mostrándose a sí mismo como peligroso y seductor, altivo y dominante. Trague saliva, y subí el volumen.

Baje mis jeans, y me quite el estorboso sujetador, bebí directo de la botella deseando que a medio trago aquello se convirtiera en parte de Sky.

Lamí mis dedos, pasándolos por encima de mis panties, se suponía que estaba furiosa con él, y aun así… Mentiría si dijera que no lo deseaba con cada poro de mi piel.

Mis dedos no eran suficiente, me acerque a la mesa a lado de mi sofá, y allí estaba mi fiel Tom, presione su botón y en cuestión de nada vibraba en mi mano.

Todas deberíamos tener un “Tom”, el no me fallaba, siempre estaba listo, jamás se quedaba sin energía, y era enorme… Pero no era Sky.

Me sentí frustrada luego de unos minutos, esa noche tenía un antojo muy específico, y Tom no me pudo ayudar con eso, aunque me hizo pasar un buen rato.

No se en que momento me quede dormida, lo que si se es que golpes fuertes en mi puerta me despertaron exaltada.

Me levante aun somnolienta, encendiendo la luz de enfrente, cuando llegue allí y me asome por la mirilla, el corazón me dio un vuelco. Sky estaba allí, tocando a la puerta como si dejara su vida en ello.

Abrí mas por impresión que por querer verlo, seguía molesta.

\- ¿Que rayos estas haciendo aquí a mitad de la noche, Sky?

Tenía una botella de tequila a medio beber, pero se veía bastante cuerdo.

-Necesitaba verte Nan, quería… quiero saber que estás bien, y que entiendes que lo que dije no es verdad, yo solo… ¿Puedo pasar?

Fue una pregunta que no necesito respuesta, él entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y acompañándome a la sala, mi mente no trabajaba a la velocidad normal, y para cuando recordé lo que había estado haciendo en la sala, ya era tarde, él ya lo había notado.

Tom estaba en la mesa de centro, junto a mi botella de vino semi vacía, y su concierto, seguía en la televisión.

-Estaba preocupado de haber lastimado tus sentimientos, pero veo que has estado bastante ocupada por ti misma.

Había sorpresa en su voz, pero también satisfacción. Dejó su propia botella junto a la mía, y sin darme tiempo de justificarme, me tomo de las muñecas, jalandome hacia él, podía sentir el alcohol en su aliento cuando me respiro de frente, pero fueron sus ojos los que terminaron de desarmarme, las rodillas me flaquearon, y di un paso delante, sintiendo su cuerpo, su chamarra de cuero estaba helada, hizo que se me erizara la piel.

-No es lo que… 

No pude terminar la oración, cuando sus labios estaban contra los míos, una de sus manos me soltó, y bajó por mi espalda, dando un jalón para tenerme pegada a su cuerpo.

-Sky yo no…

Era inútil intentar formular palabras contra sus besos, no pude más y cedí a mis estúpidos deseos, lo jale de su chamarra, como siempre había soñado hacer, y correspondí su beso, probando al fin el sabor del cielo, su lengua en un momento entro en mi boca, y no pude evitar soltar un gemido, con tan poco y yo ya estaba derritiéndome.

-Déjame darte lo que tanto deseas, ya no necesitas eso…

Apago la televisión, y me tiro en el sillón boca abajo, se puso encima mio, besándome el cuello, y frotando sus caderas contra mi trasero, podía sentir como me mojaba.

\- ¿Cuántas veces has soñado conmigo?, ¿Cuántas veces te has tocado en mi nombre?

No podía responder, había perdido la cuenta, y tampoco podía atar palabras una tras otra.

Sentí su mano bajo la tela de mis panties, acariciándome lentamente, con esos largos dedos de guitarrista, me estremecí con aquello, él me sujetó por las caderas, evitando que me moviera demasiado, sentí su dedo índice acariciarme una y otra vez por fuera, entretenido con mi pequeño clítoris, de una manera que me hacia gemir en contra de mi voluntad, pero por mas que quería guardar silencio, me era imposible.

-Vamos Nan… Dime lo que quieres, por eso estoy aquí, sé como me miras, desde preparatoria, lo sé.

Quería desmentir aquello, pero no podía, a esas alturas mi cadera se movía por sí misma. Sentí como Sky hacía mi ropa interior a un lado, y abría su pantalón, de inmediato sentí la dureza de su piel rozando contra mis nalgas, tentando mi paciencia cruelmente.

Ladee mi cabeza, intentando verlo desde abajo, se que mi mirada era suplicante, porque una sonrisa triunfante adornaba su rostro, un rostro hermoso y lleno de lujuria, podría jurar que la miel de sus pupilas tenía llamas danzantes.

No dijo una sola palabra; su sonrisa, y sus ojos me decían todo, volvió a rozar su glande contra mi humedad, aquello me hizo gemir más fuerte, levantando mi trasero con un deseo primario y animal.

-Por favor, Sky… ¡Por favor!

Solo atine a decir aquello y sin dudarlo, me lo metió, lento en una medida casi desesperante, primero su cabeza, metiéndola y sacándola hasta que vio que yo goteaba del deseo; tomó mis caderas, levantándolas un poco, y entonces si que me embistió, no había sentido un dolor tan placentero jamás.

Entre todos mis recuerdos no encontraba un solo punto de comparación con aquello, solo sabía que no había vibrador alguno que pudiera compararse con su enorme miembro palpitando dentro de mí, una y otra vez entrando dentro de mi hasta fondo.

Podía oír sobre mis propios gemidos, los jadeos de Sky, aquella voz hermosa y seductora haciendo sonidos que me hacían hervir la sangre.

Sus manos acariciaban mis caderas y me jalaban con fuerza contra su cuerpo, caliente, firme, y vibrante.

Las embestidas aumentaron, paso una de sus manos bajo mi abdomen, dando masajes a mi clítoris en círculos, sentí que iba a caer al vacío con todas esas sensaciones, pero el siguió, y siguió con más fuerza, hasta que estuve a nada de terminar, pude sentir que él estaba cerca también, lo vi en la tensión de sus manos, en su manera de apretar los dientes, mientras aceleraban sus golpes contra mi. 

-Voy a…. Sky yo voy a… ¡AHHHHHHHHHH!

No intente acallar mi grito, sentí como el calor se extendía por todo mi cuerpo desde mi clítoris hasta la punta de mis dedos, recorriéndome por completo; y allí estaba, su última embestida, como una estocada final que toco lo mas hondo de mi, y después calor, un calor espeso que se resbalaba dentro de mi, por mis muslos, goteando en mi sillón.

-Eso fue… Sky eso fue…

-Eso fue lo que siempre has querido, mi linda Nan, solo bastaba con que lo pidieras, solo eso.

Intente voltear a ver su cara de nuevo, cansada y con el equilibrio averiado, me moví mal y termine en el suelo.

Intente levantarme en seguida, y me encontraba sola, mire por toda la sala, no había nadie, en la mesa solo estaba mi botella de vino casi vacía, me senté en el suelo, recargándome en el sofá, todo había sido un sueño, maldecí por lo bajo, aun con mis panties goteando de mis propios deseos.

Y el timbre de la entrada sonó.


End file.
